


First Things First

by Momma_Time



Series: Need a Hand? [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Overwatch - Freeform, Prequel for where do we go from here, Talon - Freeform, weird au I haven't finished working out what to do with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Who are they and what do they want?





	First Things First

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel I should have posted before "Where Do We Go From Here?" Soooo, this is just a ficlet to get the first one started because I'm an idiot and forgot to post it.

Running. It always felt like she was running. She ran to escape the orphanage, ran to gather as much information as she could to sell for food and shelter, ran an underground network of informants who had zero links between them as calculated "random" people. She ran from the police and ran to Talon, knowing she could have access to more people and resources with them.

Sombra knew better than anyone how to run and manipulate the system in any way she could.

Her computing prosthetics were supposed to be her saving grace, to help her stay under the radar so she could continue her search for answers. It only made her more noticeable. Sure, it kept her relatively safe for a while, and Sombra had never been so productive in her life.

Hardware was wired directly into her spine, hooked to her spinal cord, with the top of that central device connected to her brain. Like someone who had a chip implanted in their brain to help them see or hear or move a paralyzed arm, her uniquely designed gear gave her the ability to control any electronic device within a certain distance of her. The implant allowed her to project screens in front of her, images only she could see and use unless she wanted otherwise. It was handy. Sombra could keep her hands at her side and look for information with the tiniest movements of her fingers, with no one the wiser. People couldn't see her going through their phones or social media profiles; they didn't know she was looking at their health and criminal records. She had to see if anyone had connections to that mysterious group.

Maybe you have heard of them, or know their whereabouts. They have an eye as their symbol. It has three dots above and below it to simulate eyelashes, but Sombra was always reading into everything when it came to that mysterious group/person, so part of her wondered if it had any significance. Who were they? How did they have a hand in literally EVERYTHING in this world? And how were they doing it with NO ONE seeming to have a connection with them or even a connection to a connection?

That's why she needed help.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
